Sick: Poor Noah
by toonanimefan
Summary: Noah gets sick. Will the others help him out or just let him suffer with his symptoms? Takes place before the campfire ceremony of the final in the first season.


**Author's note: Hey here's a story about Noah being sick, everyone is at the camp in one of the cabins hanging out before they go to the bonfire ceremony after the final when they notice something wrong with Noah. He hasn't actually been feeling well for the past couple of days and no one really noticed because they didn't really like him and he always has his nose in a book. I have a feeling that he's the type of person that doesn't like being sick especially when you're throwing up. I know that when I'm sick, I have a fear of throwing up when I'm at that point….it's really bad, especially when I was younger. I don't own Total Drama at all.**

The final challenge of Total Drama has happened and now they just need to do the bonfire ceremony to give the winner, Owen, the last marshmallow.

All of the campers were hanging out in just one of the cabins, when Duncan says "Hey where's the nerd?"

Harold and Cody glare at him and he says, "Not you two nerds, the other nerd."

"Oh you mean Noah?" Izzy asks.

Eva spoke, "Bookworm is at the communal washrooms."

Everyone but Izzy stared at her, "How would you know where that disrespecting turkey is at, girl?" Leshawna asks.

"He told Izzy and Eva where he was going." Izzy spoke in third person.

They all stared at the two of them. "So you two are friends with him?" Courtney asks.

Everyone knew how Noah acted the first few people and they couldn't believe that he even would make friends.

"I'm sort of friends with him too." Cody piped up.

Gwen looked at him and said, "Why's that?"

"We both like video games." Cody answered simply.

"Okay getting back on topic, why has he been there for so long?" Duncan questioned.

"Izzy believes that he's not feeling well….Izzy wants to know what Eva thinks." Izzy again says in third person.

"Well he seemed fine, I mean he called me the nickname he came up with for me so he sounds fine to me."

"Aw, what does he call you?" Katie and Sadie ask her.

Eva glares and mutters under her breath, "Iron Woman."

Before anyone could comment on the nickname the door opens and Noah walks in reading his book. He looked fine but they couldn't tell with his face covered by his book.

He sits down on one of the beds and puts his back against the wall. The others stare at him trying to see if there was something wrong with him.

When they couldn't see anything wrong they all just went back to minding their own business.

 **Noah's Pov (around the time they noticed he was missing)**

I hate being here, I just want to go back to either the hotel or home especially now that I have been sick for the past couple of days.

Not that these idiots would care. I know that almost all of them hate me. The only ones that don't are Eva, Izzy, Owen, and Cody.

Everyone else is just plain annoying. Right now I'm in the communal restrooms while the rest of them are at the cabin.

I feel like I'm going to be sick, throwing up kind of sick. I will never admit this to them but one of my fears is throwing up.

That's right I have Emetophobia, it's not fun. Especially when you're in this disgusting bathroom by yourself.

Oh no.

At that moment I throw up into one of the toilets, when I'm finally done I just sit there not wanting to move or go back to the place where all the neanderthals are.

I sigh and get up grabbing my book that was near by and before I leave I look in the mirror.

I looked terrible, I can't let those idiots see me like this, so I decide to hide my face behind my book.

I leave the bathroom and manage to get back to the cabin. I sit down on one of the beds with my back against the wall.

It seems that no one really care that I'm there because they're talking to everyone else and not really paying attention to me.

Everything is fine until I feel a scratchy feeling in my throat, oh no.

 **Noah's Pov end, starts regular Pov.**

Everything seemed fine after Noah had come in and the others didn't really pay that much attention to him until he started coughing, causing him to put his book down.

They're able to get a good look at his face while he sounds like he's coughing up a lung into his hand. His face is flushed, his eyes are bloodshot and he has dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days.

After he's finished coughing Cody says, "Dude, Noah you okay."

Noah glares and says, "I'm fine."

"You don't really sound fine or even look it, Turkey. When was the last time you slept?" Lashawna asked, even though she didn't really like Noah she felt the need to help others.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Noah snarked back at her making her want to slap him even if he was sick.

Cody sighs and says, "Alright calm down Noah, I'm going to take you to the medical tent." Noah looked like he was going to try to protest when Cody grabbed his arm and lead him out of the cabin but decided not to since he felt really terrible.

The others watched them go wondering what was going to happen next.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: What's going to happen with Noah? What sickness does he have? Sorry if the characters sounded a little O.O.C. I tried to make them as good as I know they are. Please R &R.**


End file.
